Foreign-environment-combat
Foreign Environment Combat 'Environmental Hazards and their effects:' Different Environments within Mystech can be hazardous or down right deadly to characters and their equipment. Cold, heat, vacuum, caustic gases, and liquids can all have a detrimental affect to anyone who is ill prepared to deal with them. Environmental Hazards can be warded against by wearing environmentally sealed suits or armour or by using environmental protective spells like "Enviroveil". Environmental Hazards are measured in levels. For each Hazard Level an environment has players and equipment in that environment will take 1 damage per round. Environmental Damage is always dealt at the beginning of the round before the first segment. Note that this damage can be resisted but regular RF's do not apply. Some particularly hostile environments might have several factors that contribute to their hazard level. Players can protect themselves against Environmental hazards by wearing environmental armour or suits or using Enviroveil. Environmental armour reduces the amount of damage that environmental hazards deal by an amount equal to their Protection Rating or PR. Equipment such as weapons and Multi-Tools have a PR equal to their level 'Hazardous Environments and Combat' Fighting in a Hazardous Environment is difficult. The Hazard Level of an Environment modifies characters Strikes and Defends by -1 per level. This modifier is applied weather or not the character is protected from the environment. This modifier can be reduced or negated by taking the Foreign Environment Combat Skill, which reduces the penalty by 1 per level of the skill. 'Hindering Terrain' Hindering terrain is terrain that is difficult to move through such as, thick brush, deep mud, or ice. Entering a hex that is filled with Hindering Terrain costs an extra point of Movement per Rank of the Hindering Terain (e.g. Hindering3 would require 4 movement points to enter). 'Drowning' Characters may eventually find themselves submerged in large bodies of fluid. Deep Water is considered HR3 +1 per 10 hexes of depth. A non- aquatic character in a body of water that is deeper than they can stand in, will immediately go Prone and become Immobilized unless they have the Swimming Skill and make a successful DF check. Prone characters that do not have the swimming Skill can make a SF 3 (after initiative penalties) Save VS Mind with a penalty equal to the HR to calm down enough to right themselves and begin rescue breathing. This will reduce HR by 3 but the character remains Immobilized until they are rescued. 'Notes on Piloting Skills and Vehicles' When using Piloting Skills, a DF Check is only required to perform complex maneuvers, (triple barrel roll, formation flying, forced landing, etc.), not for regular operation of the appropriate vessel. Characters failing a Pilot Skill DF Check will lose control of the vessel, but may make an additional attempt, (at a cost of one Action, with a Speed Factor of 3), to succeed, or may crash, at the Arbiter's discretion. See the Section on Crash Damage for further details. *Note that during combat, vehicles use Combat Move or Hover place of Air Speed. Unless otherwise stated, a vehicle's Combat Move is equal to its level. 'Defending in Vehicle Combat' When piloting a Vehicle, normal bonuses to Defend do not apply. Only the modifiers to Defend from the Pilot Skill, the Vehicle Combat Skill and the Character's Agility Bonus are applied (characters piloting Exo-Systems receive their regular bonuses to Defend not the bonus from Vehicle Combat). 'Atmospheric Combat' When piloting an Atmosphere Craft within an atmosphere, normal bonuses to Defend do not apply. Only the modifiers to Defend from the Pilot Vehicle – Atmospheric Skill, Vehicle Combat Skill and the Character's Agility Bonus are applied in Atmospheric Combat, (Exo-Systems still receive their regular bonuses to Defend). ' Note that 1 Air Speed is equal to a Movement of 100, or 20 miles per hour,' and all Atmospheric Craft operating in an atmosphere are subject to Speed and Cornering Rules as outlined below. 'Speed and Cornering' Changing directions at speed requires the pilot to expend Actions according to the following table: 'Atmospheric Crash Damage' Serious failures of Piloting Skill Rolls under critical conditions and/or severe Damage to vehicles may cause uncontrollable unintended high-speed impacts to occur. When this happens Vessels take Damage equal to their Air Speed on impact. Passengers take Damage equal to 10% of the Air Speed of the vessel. Note that Crash Damage bypasses personal armors and natural Hides, and is applied directly to Personal DC. Flight Suits and Space Suits reduce the Damage by half, rounding down. The RF of any Kinetic Deflector Fields protecting the Vessel may be applied to Damage taken by the vessel only, with no effect on Damage taken by the passengers inside. Otherwise, Atmospheric Crash Damage is applied to armored creatures inside crashing vessels the same way as Falling Damage, see the Damage and Healing Section for details. Resisting Crash Damage may be done as per the regular rules for Resisting Damage. 'Under Water Combat' When piloting a Submarine, Aquatic Vessel under water, normal bonuses to Defend do not apply. Only the modifiers to Defend from the Pilot Submarine Skill, Submarine Combat Skill and the Character's Agility Bonus are applied in Under Water Combat, (Exo-Systems still impart their regular bonuses to Defend, however). High-Tech weapon ranges are generally reduced under water. Energy Weapon ranges are reduced by twenty five percent, while Railgun and Rocket ranges are reduced by half. The Radius of Effect of Rocket explosions, (except for Particle Disruption Rockets), is reduced by 10\'. Missiles do not function under water, but Torpedo equivalents are available for all Missile types. The Radius of Effect of Torpedo explosions is reduced by 10' for Micro-Torpedoes, 20' for Short Range Torpedoes, and 30' for Long Range Torpedoes. Underwater Crash Damage is assessed at the same rate noted under Atmospheric Combat, above. Speed and Cornering Rules apply to Underwater Movement as outlined below. 'Space Combat' When piloting an Orbital Vessel in open space, normal bonuses to Defend do not apply. Only the modifiers to Defend from a Pilot Orbital Vessel Skill and the Character's Agility Bonus are applied in this case. Due to inertial dampening built in to life support systems, Speed And Cornering Rules do not apply to Orbital Vessels once they leave the Atmosphere. All Energy Weapons ranges are multiplied by ten times outside of an atmosphere. All Railguns ranges are multiplied by 4 times. Missile ranges are multiplied three times. Rockets do not function outside of an oxygen atmosphere. 'Orbital Crash Damage' Serious failures of Piloting Skill Rolls when attempting atmospheric re-entry may cause crash landings. Pilots failing their DF Check upon re-entry must make a second DF Check, with a +5 bonus, and compare the results with the first Crash Landing Table. Apply the modifier from the first table to the D% roll on the second Crash Landing Table to determine results of your re-entry attempt. The RF of any Kinetic Deflector Fields protecting the Vessel may be applied to Damage taken by the Vessel only, with no effect on Damage taken by the passengers inside. Orbital Crash Damage is applied to armored creatures inside crashing vessels the same way as Falling Damage, see the Damage and Healing Section for details. Resisting Crash Damage may be done as per the regular rules for Resisting Damage. Damage from Re-entry Crash Landings is outlined in the following tables.   Crash Damage Table 1 A= amount second DF Check made by, or missed by, B= modifier to Crash Table Roll Crash Damage Table 2 Category:Combat